


Sneak Attacks

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 322: Pinch. Set late in Season 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sneak Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 322: Pinch. Set late in Season 1.

The Doctor shouted and bolted upright. He swung around and glared at Jack.

“Did you just... _pinch_ me?” the Doctor gritted out.

“What, you’re surprised? How long have you known me?”

“Not long enough for you to be touching me _there_ , that’s for sure,” the Doctor griped. “Keep your hands to yourself, Captain.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll tie them down so you’ve got no choice.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “No objections here.”

The Doctor sighed and went back to working on the console, careful to make his backside a less accessible target. Sometimes he wondered why he’d let Jack on board.


End file.
